Captain and Commander
by Waruitenshi
Summary: Duck Dodgers: When Queen Tyr'ahnee's charismatic cousin Captain Kitna Nox comes to Mars, she & Marvin get off to a bad start. But will they be able to work things out & perhaps fall in love along the way, or end up killing each other instead? Marvin/OC Romance. More details inside. Rated M to be safe.
1. Here Comes Da BOOM

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Looney Tunes, Warner Brothers, Duck Dodgers, etc. If I DID, things would probably be interestingly weirder. XD I ONLY own MY OC(s).**

**Pairing(s): Commander X-2/Marvin the Martian and my OC Kitna Nox.**

**Author's Note(s): I have no idea how Martians eat, smell or whatever without a nose or mouth that is visible. Which means, they must have some version of these things LOL otherwise how could they eat and so forth? So, I'm assuming that they do and also that having a kid who is half Martian and half human is fine, seeing as the Queen tried to marry Dodgers and no one really seemed to mind that (except Marvin, poor guy) in terms of species mingling, so yay for that. XD**

**With that said, this is a romance between Marvin and my female OC, but there should be some humor and things like that along the way. **

**Many thanks to Anti-Carly and her marvelous fic called "MARvelouS" which is one of the things that inspired me to attempt my own Marvin romance. LOL **

**The title is a play on the movie title "Master and Commander". XD**

**I apologize for any typos and such, but I can only edit stuff so many times before I get bored and go back to writing. XD**

**If you want to see a picture of my OC Kitna you can visit the fan page I took over for my friend on Facebook called "No, This is Hatter". ****She's actually shorter, but that was all I could do on short notice. I just wanted people to have a basic description of her look. **

**And yes, Petunia looks like Princess Incense form the episode "Pig Planet", except that she has her black hair in braids like her original design as Petunia from the old Looney Tunes cartoon/shorts. I'll probably explain more about her as the story goes on. Same as with Kitna. :3 **

**Character height goes as follows from tallest to shortest: Queen Tyr'ahnee, Captain Duck Dodgers, The Eager Young Space Cadet, Captain/Princess Kitna Nox, Cadet Petunia Incense and Commander X-2/Marvin the Martian.**

**Remember to be kind and review! You know you'd want someone to review on a fic if you wrote one or have written one! :3**

* * *

**"Captain and Commander"**

* * *

**"Here Comes Da BOOM"**

The sound of laserfire, explosions, soldiers screaming in agony from their wounds or calling out orders, was all but deafening. Earth, sweat, blood and death permeated the air like a thick fog of smog that threatened to suffocated you. In other words, it was a total war zone.

But across it, two shadowy figures ducked and dodged their way; taking down anyone or anything that got in their way like a well oiled machine. "Quick Cadet, behind you!" Kitna exclaimed as she was in the midst of taking care of her own targets, while they ran like their pants were on fire.

"I see it, Sir!" Said Cadet replied as she turned just in time to shoot the freakily vicious looking lizard soldier alien, known as an Argylnaut, who was about to take her out, before turning and noticing that her Captain was in danger as well. "Cap, ten o'clock!"

But Kitna already had the goon in her sights. She let the creep have it. "Got 'em!" She cried triumphantly, before they reached a good place to duck and cover; for the sound of rapid firing came a little too close for comfort behind them, and they could almost feel the laser blasts nipping at their heels.

"Looks like we're pinned down, Soldier…" Kitna panted, leaning her head back to enjoy the brief moment to catch her breath. "If only we didn't have that turret to worry about…" She frowned in annoyance; her mind working to figure out a way to take it out as she tried to survey their surroundings. The telltale movement that their enemies were trying to surround them doing nothing to improve her mood.

"Aye Captain. What now?" Her Cadet asked while looking to her commanding officer; just like she always did. The ranking officer eyed something that gave her an idea. "Any grenades left?"

Now the Cadet felt a little irked; though not at her Captain, but by the answer she had to give. "Sorry, used the last one to blow their weapons cache. Remember?"

"Darn! I'm down to my last one… Ammo?" Sparing her Cadet a glance as she spoke, she saw the other smirk at realizing the Captain must have an idea stirring in that crazy head of hers. "Depends on what your planning, Cap'n." The woman gave a knowing grin of her own.

"Well, I was hoping we could throw a few grenades and take some of 'em down with us." She started off humorously to ease the tension of the situation. "Buuuuut, I guess one of us _could_ lay down some cover fire as a distraction while the other goes and tries to take out that lousy turret."

Feeling glad they had a plan, the Cadet held up her laser pistol: her only remaining weapon with any juice left in it. "Then I've got enough. Want me to go?"

"Heh, no. No offense Cadet, but you're not that fast."

"None taken, Sir." The Cadet said with a chuckle, before ducking down further when something went BOOM a little too close by.

"Here, take it." The Captain stated while shoving their last explosive into her hand.

"B-but Sir! What if you need it?" She asked with concern as she took it.

"It'll serve you better if they try to swarm you or somethin'." She pointed out, and it made good sense considering their current circumstances. "Now, when I say 'go', let 'em have it!" The oddly cocky woman said as she got ready to take off; her gaze focusing on the task at hand.

"Aye aye Captain!" Confirmed the Cadet as she readied herself as well.

"Okay… One… two… three… GO!" And with that, the bold Protectorate Captain took off like a bat out of Hell! Weaving and maneuvering her way through the wreckage and debris of the battlefield towards her goal as stealthily as she could, while the Cadets firing and taunting could be heard growing more and more distant.

"Almost… there…!" The Captain panted as she spotted the shooter behind the turret; having snuck all the way around; taking out any of the scaly aliens she happened upon quietly with her knife.

Once she reacted the desired position, she held up her laser rifle and took aim, but just as she was about to pull the trigger, a thunking sounded beside her. _'Well that can't be good…' _Kitna thought to herself.

She looked down at her foot and saw an enemy had spotted her and thrown a grenade; which sucked because there was no way she could get out of there in time without getting mowed down by the turret.

"Ah butter biscuits!" The Captain exclaimed exasperatedly, before there was a loud BOOM!

* * *

**To be continued... **

**DUN DUN DUUUN! LoL. So that was my first attempt at a "Duck Dodgers" fic, bit it ain't over yet folks! X3. **

**I can't wait to get seasons 1 and 2 on DVD this week so I can watch the series again! I've missed it so! **

**I'll explain what my OC and her Cadet look like in the next chapter, so no worries. But again, if you want to see the basic idea of what my OC Kitna looks like, you can check out the pic I put up on my Hatter page. :3 **

**Until next chapter! Tootles!**


	2. Game Over

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Looney Tunes, Warner Brothers, Duck Dodgers, etc. If I DID, things would probably be interestingly weirder. XD I ONLY own MY OC(s).**

**Pairing(s): Commander X-2/Marvin the Martian and my OC Kitna Nox.**

**Author's Note(s): Yay! I updated! LoL Don't know when I'll have the next chapter(s) ready as I never know what life is gonna throw my way. :3**

**If you want to see a picture of my OC Kitna you can visit the fan page I took over for my friend on Facebook called "No, This is Hatter". **

* * *

**"Captain and Commander"**

* * *

**"Game Over"**

Everything went black, and then kind of static-y, before the lights clicked on and she pulled off the helmet of the virtual reality game they had been playing. "FUDGE!" The Captain cursed as she tossed the device angrily onto its holder; the gloves following suit as the Cadet began removing the gear as well.

"It's okay, Sir. I thought you were brilliant." The kind Cadet praised. The taller of the two females scowled and ran her fingers through her white hair. "Yeah, I know… You did great too by the way… But that was the LAST LEVEL!" She all but whined as she held her hands out in front of her in a "DEAR GOD WHY?!" sort of way.

Cadet Petunia Incense rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh at her comical Captain's antics. Petunia was a pig, much like the Eager Young Space Cadet who not only worked for Captain Duck Dodgers, but was also her boyfriend. But she liked to call him Porky for short.

Her hair was in black braids and her Protectorate uniform was a pale cotton candy pink that darkened on the gloves, collar, gloves and belt. Unlike her boyfriends uniform though, her head wasn't covered.

"Yes, but it certainly was fun, wasn't it Captain?" Petunia inquired; trying to comfort her frustrated commander.

The taller woman nodded glumly. "True… But it's gonna be _forever_ before we get a chance to play Invasion of the Argylnauts again!" The ravenette frowned and gave her Captain a consoling pat on the back; understanding what she meant. "There, there, Cap'n Kit."

See, her commanding officer was Captain Kitna Nox of the Galactic Protectorate, who just also happened to be the young cousin of the Martian Queen Tyr'ahnee, which technically made Kitna the Princess of Mars.

Kitna had white hair (like her cousin) that flowed and stopped just about an inch or so above her shoulders in wavy tresses that were a bit wild and a little spiky in style, but attractively so; she wore a green headband to help keep it out of her face. And like a Martian female, she had the ebony complexion as well.

However, seeing as her father had been a human from Earth, she had a visible mouth. It was petite and a lovely shade of red like a rose, which matched well with her eyes; they were such a bright, rich red that her mother used to say that whenever she missed Mars that all she had to do was look at Kitna's eyes.

She wore a fire engine red version of the Protectorate uniform that darkened around the collar, but that was covered by a golden Martian necklace her mother had given her; it had a bright green jewel in the center of it, and it matched the wristbands that were to be worn with it.

Her belt was of the same gold shade, while the traditional markings on her face were more of a yellow color. Whereas her cousin had purple markings around her eyes and across her nose, Kitna's were the aforementioned yellow, and the marking across where her nose was (even if no one could see it) had sharp curves near the middle like the tips of the pincers of a scarab beetle.

The snowette wore the boots, which matched the dark shade of red for her collar, but she didn't wear the gloves. They felt too confining for her taste. She was more the outdoorsy, adventurous, tomboyish type. Hence why she was rather bummed out about having lost the game so close to having beaten it.

You see, Kitna's mother had contacted her about a week or so ago and told her that she was old enough to return to Mars to take the Martian Trials; also known as the Tentatio, in order to be officially accepted by the people of the red planet as their Princess.

And while she found the challenge of that interesting, it was what came after that had her reluctant to go through with it. See, seeing as she was the Princess of Mars, after completing the Tentatio, Kit would also have to go through the rigorous process of Princess Training in order to succeed or take over for the current Queen in case anything befell her or she was absent for some reason, and junk like that.

"Ugh…" Kit curled her fingers in her hair and closed her eyes. "I don't want to be a princess! It's sooooo boring!" She groaned sullenly as they headed off to get a snack before setting off.

"You just wait Captain. The time will fly by like that." Petunia emphasized her point by snapping her fingers as they grabbed some grub and sat down at a table to eat it. "That's what you say. You don't have to spend _three years _stranded on some dull dust ball!" Kit argued.

Living on Mars for at least three years was also apart of the deal; to ensure you stayed long enough to learn what one needed to in order to be a "proper princess", _oh the horror_…! "You can leave whenever you want!" She added before taking her frustration out on biting into her slice of cheesy pizza.

Petunia put a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. Her boss sure could be moody sometimes. While she wanted to feel sympathy for the usually spirited and cocky Captain, she couldn't help finding the woman's antics more comical than anything.

Truth be told, even the Cadet couldn't picture Kitna as a Princess. The woman was more akin to one of those heroic pirates or captains like you'd see in some old but exciting movie. The ones they used to show on that stuff called "film" or was it flam? Well, anyways, the point was that frilly girly things and all that seemingly snooty royal stuff didn't suit her commander one bit.

Sure, she wasn't gross like a guy, in fact she was more cool and charismatic than anything, but Kitna simply wasn't into _girly_ things. The closest thing to dolling herself up was her Martian bling and the yellow stuff she wore on her face; then again that stuff was pretty durable and the Captain slept in it even.

"At least your cousin made an allowance of you being allowed to leave Mars in case the Protectorate really needed you." The short little piggy offered in an attempt to cheer her up. "Hmm… I suppose." Kit muddled that before feeling her mood brighten some. She'd have flat out said no if it interfered with her work as a Galactic Protectorate Captain. Even if it was a mandatory type of Martian tradition.

Being a Captain kept her busy, and adventuring around the cosmos tended to be fun and interesting. "You know… since me and my parents had to move to Earth, I've only ever been to Mars to visit with my cousin when we were little kids." She began thoughtfully. "And even now, I remember that there wasn't much of interest to do." Suddenly, a look of realization came upon her face.

Shooting Petunia a scrutinizing look that made the Cadet squirm uncomfortably, she spoke. "You better not beat that game without me, Cadet. That's an order." And despite how childish and silly it was, it was certainly given with a warning tone that the ravenette knew to take seriously. "Y-yes Sir! I promise!"

A few moments more, and then Kit's expression softened into a smile; the answer being satisfactory and lifting her foul mood at last. "Good!" She chirped, and then they returned to eating; carrying on a comfortable conversation seeing as Kitna was in good spirits now.

They finished up and left the intergalactic space mall they had been having fun in; it having been apart of her last Harrah before having to live on Mars. The two boarded the ship to embark on their trip from Earth to Mars. Kitna feeling a knot of dread in her stomach as she tried to focus on how nice it would be to see her cousin again rather than having to be a freakin' princess.

* * *

**To be continued... **

**Thanks to all who have read so far! :3 Would love to know how ya'll are enjoying my first attempt at a Duck Dodgers fic. **

**Until next chapter. Tootles!**


	3. Failure to Communicate

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Looney Tunes, Warner Brothers, Duck Dodgers, etc. If I DID, things would probably be interestingly weirder. XD I ONLY own MY OC(s).**

**Pairing(s): Commander X-2/Marvin the Martian and my OC Kitna Nox.**

**Author's Note(s): I'll give more info about Kitna as I go, and stuff like that, so no worries dear readers. ;3**

**I may be slow to update (as anyone who reads my fics or profile may know LoL) but that is probably because I'll have to watch this cartoon again to make sure I get a few things right. Or as close to right as I can get with this or any fic. XD **

**Also, I normally write long chapter so I've decided to try something new (or new to me anyways) by going the route of having shorter chapters. Hopefully this will allow for quicker updates. :D But we can only hope!**

* * *

**"Captain and Commander"**

* * *

**"Failure to Communicate"**

Meanwhile, on Mars, Queen Tyr'ahnee was eagerly awaiting the arrival of her younger cousin Kitna. It had been quite some time since they had last seen each other. As a matter of fact, it had been a little before Kitna went off to enroll in the Protectorate Academy.

They'd kept in contact via vid calls and messages of course; but they both led busy lives, so it was to be expected that they hardly saw one another in person. Mostly due to the fact that Kitna wasn't very fond of Mars. At least not its people anyway.

Though, quite frankly, the Queen couldn't really blame her for that… What with how they had treated her cousin when she and her parents used to live on Mars. But that was so long ago. She hoped Kitna might learn to like the red planet again.

One of the Centurion robots came floating up to her throne as the Queen was trying to distract herself by ogling the framed picture of Duck Dodgers she still enjoyed admiring. "Excuse me your Highness, but I have an urgent matter to repot." The robot said with a salute.

She sighed and tucked the picture away for later. "Yes, yes, what is it guard?"

"It seems that we have been unable to reach Commander X-2, and thus have yet to inform him of your cousins arrival to Mars." Oh, that's right. She'd sent him off on some mission to get him out of her hair for a while, hadn't she? Well, he'd been so moody and pathetic lately; at least, more so than he usually was.

It had begun to grate on her nerves, so she decided maybe if he wasn't on the same planet as her, then he couldn't bother her. Besides, there was something on the planet she'd sent him to that she wanted anyway. Two birds with one stone as they said.

And for a moment her mind drifted back to swooning over Dodgers' picture at the mention of birds, before realization dawned on her. Eyes widening at what sorts of problems this information could cause, the Queen leaned forward in her chair. "And exactly why haven't you been able to contact him?"

The robot nervously twiddled its claw-like hands. "Um, we aren't entirely sure your majesty. Any number of things could be preventing the Commander from responding to our hailings." Tyr'ahnee's eyes narrowed in irritation. "Ugh! Of all the times for this to happen!"

She rested her face in her hand to try and quell her annoyance before looking up with her composure regained. "Very well then. Continue to try and reach him, send a scout ship to see what's gone wrong if you have to. Just make sure you tell him not to fire on Captain Nox's ship when it arrives in our territory."

"Yes, my Queen!" The Centurion saluted before hurrying off to carry out her orders. She slumped back in her throne with her hand over her eyes again. "Oh Kitna, please arrive here safely." Tyr'ahnee sighed deeply; feeling a sense of foreboding gnawing at the back of her mind.

* * *

**To be continued... **

**Oh the drama! THE TENSION! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Lmfao! Just kidding. Hope you're enjoying this so far. Things are about to heat up! BOO-YAH! **

**Until next chapter, tootles you lovelies you! X3**


	4. Catch-22 for X-2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Looney Tunes, Warner Brothers, Duck Dodgers, etc. If I DID, things would probably be interestingly weirder. XD I ONLY own MY OC(s).**

**Pairing(s): Commander X-2/Marvin the Martian and my OC Kitna Nox.**

**Author's Note(s): So, this is going to be my last update for just a little while until I can watch Duck Dodgers again LOL and get a better grasp on Marvin's personality and such, which I'll be getting the DVD's I ordered on Thursday or so. :3 Hazzah! **

* * *

**"Captain and Commander"**

* * *

**"Catch-22 for X-2"**

Marvin, also known as X-2, the Martian Commander, was in a most foul mood. Not only had he been out on a mission for the Queen, but it had not ended in any remote vicinity of how he had planned it.

His mission had seemed treacherous yet simple at the time; go to a specific planet, fetch some fancy treasure the Queen desired and come back home. Easy enough, right? Well, the planet was known as Paradisium; a world with a lovely name, but every rose has its thorns, and this planet was full of them! In a sense at least. He'd never been there before, but he'd made sure to do some research about it before leaving Mars.

But sadly and also infuriatingly, Marvin never even made it halfway there. He ended up crossing paths with that doofus Duck Dodgers and wound up in another space battle that was met in the usual defeat to the hands of that disgusting imbecile, as well as his ship being badly damaged.

The poor Martian Commander had been stranded for about three days, and even after repairs had been made it was a slow go returning to Mars. Which wasn't made any easier seeing as his vessel was no longer able to send or receive any signals or messages so that he could call for help.

"Blast that brainless buffoon!" He cursed; slamming his fist angrily against the armrest of his chair, which only further served to infuriate him as he yelped in pain. "OW!" Oh how he hated that darn duck!

Dodgers had not only disgraced and embarrassed him numerous times in front of his lovely Queen, but had also stolen her heart! He had dared to feel a speck of hope when the woman he'd had such a crush on for so long had agreed to and almost married him, but Tyr'ahnee's love would always belong to Dodgers, and thus Marvin had been horribly jilted…

It left the poor little Martian heartbroken, angry, and had cost him the only chance he thought he'd ever have at being happy and loved. After all, the self-loathing soldier wasn't sure what anyone could see in a short failure like him.

He couldn't even defeat a dolt like Dodgers, so how much of a catch was he. Not much of one he figured. It's one of the reasons he'd clung so desperately to the hope of winning the Martian Queen's affection.

But alas, even she didn't want anything to do with him and saw him only as a servant, and nothing more. He might as well have been one of those silly Centurion robots. "Sir!" Cried one of the Centurions alertly, snapping him out of his depressing thoughts.

"What is it this time?" Marvin sighed exasperatedly while rubbing his sore hand with the other. "Commander, Sir, a Protectorate vessel has entered into Martian territory!" The robot explained. His eye twitched. "Don't tell me its Dodgers again?!" The automaton paused and quickly turned to check before turning back.

"I'm not sure, Sir. What with the damage the ship received during the Captain's onslaught, it is proving difficult to make out anything through the visual screen."

'_Oh it figures…' _He rolled his eyes. "But you can tell it is indeed a Protectorate ship?" His tone was even but it was obvious he was still pretty ticked, so the robot answered. "Yes Sir! That much our remaining sensors are able to discern." Marvin considered what he'd just heard.

He couldn't very well hold up much of a fight against Dodgers again… The shields were barely working (like everything else on the scrap heap that had once been his ship) and there were only a few weapons left at his disposal.

But he couldn't just sit by while Dodgers did who knows what to his home world. No sir! Dodgers had violated, stolen and destroyed everything else of his, and he wasn't about to let that bothersome pest do any more damage if he could help it!

"Prepare to attack." Marvin ordered; his mind made up and his goal clear. Destroy Dodgers, whatever way he could with whatever he could, once and for all! It wasn't like he had much left to live for anyway if things turned out badly…

"B-but Sir! That could prove unwise. Are you sure this is the-" The cybernetic soldier began in a distressed tone.

"Oh just shut up and attack already!" The angry Martian snapped. "Well you don't have to be so mean about it…" The Centurion grumbled; its feelings hurt as it did as it was told, but luckily for the sensitive automaton, Marvin wasn't paying attention. Otherwise he might've blasted the mouthy mechanical can to smithereens what with the mood he was in.

His mind was set on plans for some well deserved revenge. The soreness in his hand ignored as he began to rub both of them together and chortle evilly; causing a few of the robots nearby to exchange glances and scoot away from him a little.

Yes… if he could get rid of Dodgers once and for all, maybe his Queen might see the error of her ways and give him another chance? Then again, having dealt with Dodgers for so long had taken quite the toll on his sanity, so its safe to say that any thoughts his depressed and angry mind concocted in his current condition were bound to be pretty loony.

Being the Martian Commander as well as second in command, it wasn't like he had much else that he could do against a trespassing enemy. It was what those Earth creatures referred to as a Catch-22, so he threw caution to the wind and chose fight rather than flight; not like his ship could manage an escape currently anyway…

"Prepare to meet your doom, once and for all, Dodgers!" He darkly muttered before cackling maniacally as the enemy vessel came into range.

"Target locked, Commander!" Another robot informed.

"Fire!" Marvin exclaimed zealously while pointing in the direction of the enemy. And the fight was on!

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Told you things were gonna start heating up! XD**

**Until next chapter! Tootles! ;3**


	5. Mars or Bust

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Looney Tunes, Warner Brothers, Duck Dodgers, etc. If I DID, things would probably be interestingly weirder. XD I ONLY own MY OC(s).**

**Pairing(s): Commander X-2/Marvin the Martian and my OC Kitna Nox.**

**Author's Note(s): So, I've seen seasons 1 and 2 and now have only season 3 left. X3 So now I can go ahead and post this chapter.**

* * *

**"Captain and Commander"**

* * *

**"Mars or Bust"**

The trip had been pretty uneventful, and as they entered into Martian territory, Petunia let the Captain know that there was another vessel in the area that appeared to be Martian in nature judging by the scanners.

Kitna figured it might just be one that was either out on a mission, returning, or something and mistook it for being harmless; giving the Cadet the order to proceed, but with caution just to be on the safe side. Seeing as if it might be a ship out on border patrol, then they could straighten up anything over the usual communication method.

But no sooner had they come within viewing range of the ship, were they attacked! The image of the offending ship popped up on the view screen. Kitna frowned at seeing how messed up it looked; like it had just barely managed to survive one confrontation. Why the heck would it be attacking in such condition?

Didn't it know she was expected? Hmm… This matter required further investigation. "Raise the shields and establish contact with the hostiles. I want to know their purpose for attacking." She ordered smoothly; her eyes narrowing pensively as she regarded said hostiles.

"Aye aye, Captain!" Petunia affirmed while setting to the task. She blinked and then turned to look up at the commanding officer with a bemused look. "I can't hail them Cap'n." Kit quirked a brow at that.

"Either they aren't answering or they can't." Another pause. "Divert all power to shields, but do not engage Cadet." The snowy haired Halfling decided. And the Cadet did as she was told with the usual "Aye aye!" while Kitna tried to figure out what was going on.

Perhaps the ship had been damaged in some former battle and hadn't been informed of her coming and mistook her as an enemy for invading without permission? Well, it was possible. She doubted her cousin would try to kill her. It was the only possibility that made sense.

If that were the case, she didn't want to attack and hoped the other ship would let up after realizing that she wasn't going to retaliate. Whoever it was that commanded it would need to cease fire before they caused any more harm to their own ship. That sad heap looked like it was ready to go at any minute.

"Grrr! He's just sitting there! Why isn't he attacking?!" Marvin growled while glaring at the cracked and static blurred screen; the enemy's ship difficult to make out. But it was definitely Protectorate from what he could make of it.

"Maybe he's already evaporated down to the planet, Sir?" A robot to his left offered. Marvin didn't like the sound of that, but there was no way to check in the ships current state to be sure. "Hmm… that IS a possibility. Knowing that Machiavellian mallard, I wouldn't put it passed him to have the Cadet keep us distracted while he enacted whatever heinous plot he's been sent here to achieve."

He pressed a finger to where his unseen mouth was thoughtfully before raising his head and directing his attention toward the fuzzy screen again. "Remain here and continue the assault while I evaporate onworld to Mars to ensure that our Queen is safe." Marvin ordered his mechanical minions.

"But Sir, the ship can't take much more abuse. If we don't sto-" One of the robots in front of him began, but he had no patience for anyone's blather. "Just do as you're told!" He barked crossly before hopping up from his seat and heading towards the evaporating room; which was basically a teleporter.

"And you!" He paused; pointing to one of the Centurions who was just standing guard. "You come with me!" The robot saluted with a "Yes, Commander" before hovering after the ill-tempered Martian.

One of the robots grabbed the one following Marvin by the shoulder; making it turn to face the other. "Please… Tell my wife and kids, _that I love them_…" It told its fellow dramatically; sounding as if it were holding back tears.

"Uh… you're a robot. You don't have a wife or kids." It replied flatly. The other robot straightened up. "Oh… Right! Well then, back to work!" The robot watched the other go back to work before turning back around to follow after the Commander as if nothing weird had just happened.

Marvin watched this odd display and couldn't help wondering how his race could have developed such advanced technology, while at the same time, having made robots who all seemed to have a screw loose. "Robots…" He muttered exasperatedly with a shake of his head, before heading to the evaporator room.

"Huh, that's weird…" Petunia remarked curiously as she noticed something odd. "Hey Cap'n! It looks like someone just beamed down onto Mars." At this Kit raised a bemused brow. "Really? Do you have their coordinates?"

The Cadet pressed and moved a few things around on her computer screen. "Yeah. It looks like… they went into the palace?!" She and Kitna exchanged confused and worried expressions.

"You don't think…" Petunia began, but Kitna was already up and on full alert. "Stay up here and do whatever you can to keep them at bay without returning fire, Pet. I need to get down there and make sure my cousin is safe!" The concerned Captain told her while hurrying over and pressing a button on one of the walls to open it up and grab one of the weapons inside.

"Can do, Captain! Just be careful." The Cadet replied as she set herself to the task. She holstered and secured the pair of laser pistols and grabbed a plasma sword just in case. "Heh, can't make any promises. Just try not trash my ship while I'm gone." Kit told her before rushing off to the evaporator room.

"Coordinates have already been programmed in, Sir." Came the Cadets voice from over the intercom. "Good job, Cadet. I'll contact you once I know what's going on. If you don't hear from me in an hour, then you know what to do." Was the charismatic Captain's last order, before she stepped into the evaporator and beamed down; both hoping her cousin was safe and wondering what other surprises awaited her down on the red planet.

* * *

**To be continued... **

**LoL! So they finally met, yet didn't meet! XD Kitna has no idea who the Commander is, and the Commander thinks that she is Duck Dodgers. And we all know how much he hates him, don't we? Lmfao! Poor Kitna... **

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far. :3 It'd be nice if people reviewed more. Then we authors would probably update quicker. Well, some of us would anyways. XD **

**Until next chapter. Tootles! **


	6. Tased and Confused

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Looney Tunes, Warner Brothers, Duck Dodgers, etc. If I DID, things would probably be interestingly weirder. XD I ONLY own MY OC(s).**

**Pairing(s): Commander X-2/Marvin the Martian and my OC Kitna Nox.**

**Author's Note(s): In case no one noticed (but if you did then congrats! X3) each of most of my chapters has some reference to or was inspired by certain episodes of "Duck Dodgers", "The Looney Tunes Show" or something like that. Like how the first chapter was inspired by the episode where the Cadet and Dodgers play one of Cadet's favorite online RPG's. XD **

* * *

**"Captain and Commander"**

* * *

**"Tased and Confused"**

Marvin, and the Centurion that followed him down into the palace, stood hiding behind one of the large columns waiting to attack. They had scouted out the area but didn't see any sign of Dodgers.

Just when he was growing impatient and was about to send the robot to communicate with the others to see what was going on, a bright flash of blue light caught his attention. He knew that stupid blue flash anywhere! "Dodgers…!" The Martian Commander growled under his breath.

"Get ready." He told the robot. And just as the figure had finished materializing, Marvin gave the signal. The Centurion shot out from behind the column and pulled a large sack over the one they assumed was Duck Dodgers; sweeping the person off of their feet and catching them completely by surprise.

But before poor Kitna could start shouting or struggling; having finally grasped a hold of the handle of a plasma blade with the intention of cutting her way out, was she taken aback once again as an agonizingly sharp pain shot throughout her small frame.

Marvin had been as quick as his minion; following after the robot and pulling out his taser as he went. He made sure to up the voltage to ensure that when he jabbed at the person in the bag, that Dodgers would be in excruciating pain, and be too paralyzed to annoy him with the ducks usual antics.

The pain had been so bad, that Kitna's mouth only opened in a silent scream, her eyes wide as her body went rigid; twitching slightly after each zap the sadistic Martian gave her. "I've got you now, you insufferable cur!" She heard a cruelly satisfied voice declare before another zap was gleefully given.

Then, something sharp and unimaginably hot pierced through the left side of her back and through her lung; puncturing it and causing her to have trouble breathing, as the revenge crazed Commander had speared his jagged red plasma blade through the thin material of the bag with the hopes he'd hit something vital.

'_Figures…' _Kitna thought bitterly as she felt the wet, sticky warmth of her own blood slowly trickling down her back from where the wound hadn't fully cauterized. Then, she heard the male voice give the order for them to go someplace. Her brain was a bit fuzzy from all the electrical shocks she'd received, as she felt it growing steadily worse from her collapsed lung, so she hadn't been able to make it out.

'_Haven't even been on this rusty dust ball for a second and already it's as if I never left .' _But before she could manage another thought, the creep outside of the bag gave her another zap. And then another, and another… and she wasn't sure how many more she received before they finally stopped, because she'd passed out after the seventeenth or so.

"Greetings, my Queen!" The Commander greeted Tyr'ahnee as he and the Centurion entered into the throne room. Upon hearing and seeing him, she stood up from her throne hastily; feeling her stomach knot at the sight of the robot carrying a sack and hoping it was the item she'd sent him to get.

"Welcome home, Commander. I see your mission was successful." She replied cordially with a quirk of an eyebrow. Marvin stopped a little ways before the steps to her throne and rubbed the back of his helmet covered head sheepishly.

"Oh, uh… well… no. Actually, there were some unavoidable circumstances that kept me from completing my task." He admitted; sounding nervous as he peered up at her, and was glad to see that she didn't look displeased.

"But-" He continued in a much brighter tone as he held up a finger. "I did bring something _very special _though!" And with a wave of his hand, the robot brought the dark brown bag into better view, and the Queen could see it had a dark, wet looking stain on it.

"Oh no… you didn't…!" She gasped in dread; feeling frozen with fear for her cousin, but the Commander mistook it for a happy sound instead. "Oh _yes I did_! Your Majesty, I present to you, Duck Doge- WHAAAAAT?!" As he'd jerked the bag away from the robot to throw the accursed fowl onto the floor at the Queen's feet, his eyes grew big as trashcan lids at seeing the small, slender form of a Martian woman!

She rolled out and landed on her front, crumpled in a blood stained covered heap. _'Tha-that's not Dodgers!' _The Martian Commander thought in utter disbelief and slight panic. What had he done?! And who exactly had he done it to?!

"Commander… What have you done?!" Tyr'ahnee exclaimed in outrage as she quickly knelt down in front of her wounded and unconscious cousin. But before he could collect himself enough to try forming an answer, the angry monarch yelled "GUARDS!" The Centurions in her throne room snapped to attention at her side.

"Seize the Commander and have him await my punishment in the dungeons!" She ordered, and the robots jumped to the task; grabbing onto the Commander's arms and dragging him off to the palace dungeons.

"NO! Your Majesty! I didn't mean to- well I kinda did- WAIT! No, I mean!" He let out a wail as he flailed about to try and get free. "I THOUGHT SHE WAS DODGERS!" The distressed Martian Commander cried out to the Queen as he was dragged away.

He hung his head and sighed heavily as he was ignored and the great doors to the throne room thundered closed behind them. They threw him into a dark, dank cell in the dungeon.

Marvin put his face in his hands and exhaled another sorrowful sigh. "And today had started out _so _promising…" He groaned, before jumping in fright as a spider spindled down in front of his face. "GAH! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" He screamed like a little girl as he slapped at it. The guards outside his cell snickering as he began running around to get it and its sticky webbing off of his face.

* * *

**To be continued... **

**See you next chapter! Tootles. X3**


	7. It's the Waiting That Gets You

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Looney Tunes, Warner Brothers, Duck Dodgers, etc. If I DID, things would probably be interestingly weirder. XD I ONLY own MY OC(s).**

**Pairing(s): Commander X-2/Marvin the Martian and my OC Kitna Nox.**

**Author's Note(s): Thanks to all who have reviewed so far LoL. Surprised people don't review more. At least nice reviews to let the writers/authors know how they are enjoying our fics. :3 **

* * *

**"Captain and Commander"**

* * *

**"It's the Waiting That Gets You"**

The Queen had been too worried about her cousin to have cared what the Commander had to say. Hadn't he done enough already? Her eyes filled with tears as she assumed the worse, for she wasn't moving and there was just so much blood! It looked indeed as if her dear cousin was dead.

As soon as the Queen had ordered the Commander be imprisoned, had she picked up the smaller royals limp body and given it to one of the Centurions to take to the infirmary, as it could get there faster than she could. Though Tyr'ahnee was hot on the robots heels.

The doctor and nurses began examining Kitna immediately while their Queen explained what had happened; making sure to leave out a few details that were on a need to know basis, and they didn't need to know. They discovered that Kitna was still alive, but just barely. Tyr'ahnee was so relieved that she was at least still alive.

Then that meant there was still a chance that Kit would be okay! She had to leave to let them work on the young captain though. But Tyr'ahnee waited just outside; pacing back and forth as she hoped Kitna would be alright.

It then occurred to her that her cousins Cadet might be still in the ship! She called for the Centurion that had arrived with the Commander, and asked what was happening. He informed her of the poor status of X-2's ship and what had gone on when they evaporated down onto the planet; though the details of before could be sorted out later.

So she sent up a small, quick ship to tell them to stand down and to contact Kitna's ship and inform her Cadet of the situation. Tyr'ahnee waited uneasily for an update on how her cousin was doing; as she had done all of this without leaving the hallway outside of the infirmary.

A guard came back a little later to inform her that the Captain's Cadet would be coming in to land at the port shortly. "Good. At least that much has gone correctly…" Tyr'ahnee said with a sigh.

She felt tired and drained both physically and emotionally; having cried at first because she thought her cousin might be dead, and then with relief that she wasn't. At least not yet. Not to mention all the pacing she had done. And as the hours of surgery ticked by, the concerned monarch found her strength leaving her.

The Queen slumped in one of the chairs in the hallway as she felt her eyes drooping. Sure, she knew a royal member of the Martian family should probably be more composed, but right now she just didn't feel like worrying about that.

After all, she'd once put up with wearing those idiotic seventies styled clothing and the planets inhabitants insipid slang. So the quirky Queen figured a little slumping would be fine.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to the concerned cousin, a nurse came out to speak with her; causing the Queen to quickly yet tiredly compose herself and sit up. "Your Highness." The nurse bowed. "The doctor told me to inform you that your cousin has survived the surgery."

She exhaled a breath of relief she hadn't realized she had been holding; a great weight feeling as if it had been lifted from her. Kitna was more like a little sister to her than a cousin; having grown up together for the most part..

"That is wonderful news! When may I see her?" The Queen inquired upon standing up. "Well, she is still recovering due to all the internal damage the taser caused. It seems whoever her attacker was had it up to the highest setting." Tyr'ahnee's eye gave a dangerous twitch at that; which made the nurse feel uneasy. "B-but with rest and medication, she'll be fine in a few days." The nurse told her with a reassuring smile on her mouthless face.

"Oh…" The Queen frowned a little; her anger towards the Commander quickly being brought back to a steady boil. "I hope you don't mind my saying so, your Majesty, but it is indeed a good thing she was injured on Mars." At this, the Queen gave her a hard look that made the nurse visibly squirm.

"Wh-what I mean to say is, we have the best medical technology available! So, h-had she been hurt like this elsewhere, there's no telling what might have happened." The nurse was quick to elaborate.

Thinking it better to keep the attackers identity a secret for now, lest it cause problems later on, Tyr'ahnee left out that it was the Commander who had inflicted such harm upon the woman who would soon officially be Princess of Mars.

The Queen's gaze softened regretfully before turning to look out the window at the setting sun. "That's just the problem… it is _because_ she was here, that she was attacked…" The servant gave her a bemused look as the monarch quietly spoke more to herself than the nurse.

"Inform me when she is well enough to visit." Tyr'ahnee ordered before leaving to get some queenly work done, and then retiring to her chamber for the evening. Thankfully for the Commander, she had been so busy worrying about Kitna, that she had forgotten to punish him.

So he spent the rest of the day and the night locked up in that cell wondering where he had gone wrong. Marvin had been quite positive he was fighting Dodgers, and that he'd had the dimwitted duck in that bag and been torturing him!

But where had that mysterious Martian woman come from? Who was she? And most importantly _why_ had she been in a Protectorate ship? "Then again… I suppose those damaged sensors could have malfunctioned and given me incorrect data…" He reasoned aloud to himself; though his voice was rather quiet.

The Martian Commander wasn't sure why, but from the brief glimpse he'd had of her before being taken away, he'd assumed she was Martian from the pitch black complexion on her hands and her wonderfully snow white hair.

Oh, but who could she possibly be for him to have angered the Queen enough to receive such treatment? "Blast that imbecilic Earth creature! This is all his fault!" Marvin proclaimed loudly as he kicked at the stone wall; quickly regretting the action as he grabbed a hold of his sneaker and began hopping up and down on one foot in pain. "Ow, ow, ooooooow!"

"Quiet in there!" One of the guards ordered; holding up a cattle prod and letting it spark warningly. Marvin swallowed hard and settled down on the flimsy cot in the corner that stunk of mold and rot.

'_I do so hope Queen lets me go soon. I don't like being down here… and I haven't had a chance to call my mother!' _He thought somewhat anxiously; trying and failing to sleep very easily that night.

* * *

**To be continued... **

**Lmfao! He's such a mama's boy, but in a cute way. X3 I think it's because he's so lonely and doesn't have any real friends. **


	8. Some Cousinly Advice

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Looney Tunes, Warner Brothers, Duck Dodgers, etc. If I DID, things would probably be interestingly weirder. XD I ONLY own MY OC(s).**

**Pairing(s): Commander X-2/Marvin the Martian and my OC Kitna Nox.**

**Author's Note(s): Hope my story has been enjoyable so far, because here's another chapter! LoL**

* * *

**"Captain and Commander"**

* * *

**"Some Cousinly Advice"**

A few days had passed, and luckily, the guards did remember to bring him food. But apart from that, no matter how much he ordered or pleaded, the Centurions would not speak to him. It seemed the Queen had commanded them not to.

'_She must be very, __**very **__angry…' _X-2 thought despairingly. And Tyr'ahnee was indeed. Her anger hadn't waned one tiny bit. But when she was informed of her cousins awakening, the Martian woman was at least distracted from it.

Ugh… she felt… hmm… what word was worse than horrible? Blah, it hurt her head to think about it. So instead, Kitna slowly tried to open her eyes. She blinked a few times, the lighting a bit bright.

"Awww, man… why am I in Hell? So much for being one of the good guys…" The young Captain grumbled sarcastically as she saw nothing but the blurry bright red ceiling. A little chortle sounded from beside her somewhere… to the left? Hmm…

"You're not in Hell." Informed the voice of her favorite (and only) cousin. Kitna turned her head to see Tyr'ahnee sitting beside her bed; looking rather exhausted. "Wh-where am I then?" Her throat felt pretty dry, so it was hard to speak louder than she had before.

The Queen reached over and poured her a glass of water first, and then handed it to her cousin. Kitna slowly sat up; wincing and wondering why she was so sore. "You are on Mars." Tyr'ahnee answered in a tone that was meant to be reassuring, but Kitna didn't feel it made much difference considering the answer.

"What's the difference?" The Captain quipped dryly as she sipped on her water; looking around at all the blinding amounts of red as her vision cleared up. Yeah, okay, Kitna liked the color, even wore it as her uniform color, buuuuut this planet was a bit overdone in it.

She glanced back at her cousin in time to see her expression was that of a smirk what with the way her eyes crinkled. That was the thing about Martian expressions; you could tell by the eyes and way the face moved. It was like their non-visible mouths could be seen.

"Well, I see your sense of humor is still in tack." The Queen remarked good naturedly; feeling much better now that her cousin seemed to be herself. "Heh, yeah. Goodness knows what I'd do without it." She teased lightly; sticking her tongue out at Tyr'ahnee, who just giggled.

They were alone in the room as the Queen wanted them to have privacy. Kitna frowned as she looked herself over. She had on one of those hospital gowns, but this one opened up in the front like a robe. Peeling it back, she touched lightly at the bandaged area over her torso; reaching around to the back before wincing slightly.

"Ouch!" She breathed sharply; her fingers curling back reflexively. Her gaze turned back to her cousin, who looked pissed. "Hey, what's the matter Tyr'ie? You look worse then I probably do." Kitna asked with concern that thankfully caused the others expression to soften.

"My apologies Kit…" She sighed tiredly. "It's just…" But she just trailed off and shook her head. "Is it about the guy who did this to me?" The Queen nodded. Kitna paused thoughtfully.

"I guess we should probably swap stories then, huh?" Tyr'ahnee looked at her in confusion, but then Kitna smiled. "It's fine. I'll go first." And then she proceeded to tell her cousin what had happened when her ship reached Martian territory.

Her cousin understood that she was trying to sort out what had happened. So Tyr'ahnee obliged and told her what the Centurion had said; explaining about how the Martian Commander known as X-2 had brought in a bloody looking bag that had contained her cousin and what ensured after that. She still had no idea as to what had transpired before X-2 beamed down into the palace.

"I see… so this Commander guy, tried to kill me… Any idea why?" The smaller female inquired with a raised brow. The Queen shook her head. "None whatsoever… I was too upset to deal with him until I knew you were alive and well. And the Centurion only told me what they did once they evaporated down. But from what I could tell, I think he may have mistaken you for someone else…"

"Guess you should probably bring him in here so we can get this straightened out." The Queen was taken aback. "Whatever for?!" Kitna smirked softly and shook her head. Her cousin could be a little too emotional sometimes.

"Because I believe in trying to be fair. Being in the Protectorate kinda does that to you. I figure he has a side to add to this sore subject." She remarked while moving around slowly to help ease the stiffness in her limbs.

"And I for one would like to know what that is. I mean, has he been loyal and a good commanding officer up until now, right?" The Queen nodded. "Yes, the loyalist of my commanders in fact. I don't know what could have possessed him to do something like this…"

"Neither do I." Kitna shrugged; being very careful of her movements. "But shouldn't we try to find that out before you order a punishment that doesn't fit the crime?" Reasoned her short cousin.

Tyr'ahnee smiled and rolled her eyes; her cousin having always been good at keeping a clear head, and even calming the Queen down and cheering her up. Despite the fact that it should've been Kitna who was distraught or upset about having almost died.

But the young Captain had only ever been the serious type when and where it mattered. Dodgers' carefree attitude had always reminded Tyr'ahnee a bit of her dear cousin. Maybe that was why she couldn't help liking him so much?

"I suppose you do have a point… very well then, I shall send a guard to fetch him once the doctor has cleared you to leave, and you've had a chance to make yourself more presentable." And with that, the Queen rose up to send word for the doctor, while Kitna closed up her gown and went back to sipping some water.

"So, this Commander of yours… tell me about him while we wait." Kitna suggested kindly as Tyr'ahnee sat back down beside the bed. "Well… I suppose, I don't know him as well as I probably should… but he has always been a very kind and diligent servant." The monarch began thoughtfully.

"He's saved Mars many times." She continued, before Kitna held up a hand; realization dawning on her face. "Hey, wait a minute… is this the guy you almost married but then jilted him for that dork Duck Dodgers?" The Queen blinked and then nodded.

"Oh, that's right…! I have mentioned him to you before in our communications, haven't I?" Kitna nodded. "Yeah, but not very much." The young halfing looked thoughtful at this.

"Huh…" Kitna couldn't help having taken pity on the guy when her cousin told her about what had happened. She had been on her way to the wedding at the time, having finished up with a delivery of supplies to a planet at war with some Klunkan goons; which resulted in her and the Cadet having to fight their way in and out of there and being a bit late because of it.

Then her cousin had called her up, saying the wedding was off. But now that the situation was different, and the guy had almost murdered her, Kitna couldn't help feeling rather upset with him despite how cool she appeared on the outside.

That didn't mean she'd lose her cool and be mean for no reason; heck, that was what usually got people into messes in the first place. Besides, her parents had taught her better.

Tyr'ahnee told her a little more about the Commander while they waited. But Kitna was surprised that her cousin didn't seem to know very much about him. The Queen's defense was that she hadn't really seen him as anything other than just another servant, even after having thought she could fall for and marry him.

And even though they had dated for a few months and been set to marry, that she always preferred Dodgers. "If anything, I mostly did it out of loneliness." The ruler of Mars confessed; looking a tad regretful at the scolding look Kitna shot her.

"Royalty or not, you know it's cruel to mess with someone's feelings like that, Tyr'ie." Kitna chided. "I know, I know… but I hadn't intended for it to happen that way." Tyr'ahnee reasoned as she ran a hand through her hair. "I really did think I could've loved him… that I had feelings for him. But it just wasn't the same with him as it was with Dodgers."

"I still don't get how you can stand that guy." Kit remarked. "I-I don't know what you mean!" The Queen stammered blushingly. The Protectorate Captain crossed her arms over her chest with a skeptical look. "Seriously Tyr'ie? I'm pretty sure everyone in the known universe is aware that you're still in love with him. Well, except for Dork Dodgers that is."

Her tall cousin sighed despairingly and bowed her head; peering up with those sad purple eyes. "Is it really so obvious?"

"Afraid so." Kitna watched the other bury her face in her hands and groan glumly, before leaning over to give her shoulder a consoling pat. "There, there. It's okay, Tyr'ie. I'm sure you'll find the right guy someday." The Queen only seemed to sink further into depression; her shoulders slumping.

Kitna frowned and tried not to sigh as she knew what she had to say in order to cheer her cousin up again. "And who knows… maybe Dodgers will come around and return your feelings?" She offered kindly; though she almost gagged at the thought.

At this, Tyr'ahnee's whole body seemed to perk up as her posture straightened and her eyes shone hopefully. "You think so?" She asked in that lovey-dovey, gushing way she always had when talking about love and/or Dodgers.

Kitna didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise, and figured her cousin was just going to pine after the moron anyways. Might as well have her be happy while she did it rather than depressed.

"Yep! And when he does, don't forget to make him work for it. Make him grovel!" She couldn't help smirking a bit darkly at the last suggestion, though it slipped the others notice.

"That does sound rather nice… him coming to me on his hands and knees, apologizing for how he's wronged me; bearing his heart and soul as he proclaims his true feelings!" The girly monarch sighed dreamily; envisioning what it would be like for Dodgers to admit he returned her love at long last.

"Ye-eeeah…" Kitna said as she eyed her cousin as if she had suddenly sprouted pink polka dots. "I wonder when that doctor's gonna get here." The smaller female began looking around; the Queen's girliness and gushing, especially over such a dimwit, making her feel a bit uncomfortably like it did whenever Tyr'ahnee used to try and make her play dress up and wear make-up when they were little.

The memory made Kitna's eye twitch slightly. Then, in came the doctor and she all but leapt from the bed at the chance to change the overly girly mood the room had taken; swinging her legs over before trying to stand up, only to fall flat on her face since they were numb from medication and disuse. "Giyah!"

* * *

**To be continued... **

**Not much else to say right now, except that I love how emotionally and mentally unstable/insane these characters can be. XD **

**I mean, Marvin/X-2 alone can go from happily sculpting clay unicorns and singing pirate songs to being all violent and psychotically homicidal in no time flat. X3**

**Until next chapter. Tootles! ;3**


	9. Detour and Deduction

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Looney Tunes, Warner Brothers, Duck Dodgers, etc. If I DID, things would probably be interestingly weirder. XD I ONLY own MY OC(s).**

**Pairing(s): Commander X-2/Marvin the Martian and my OC Kitna Nox.**

**Author's Note(s): So, I have a great love of characters like Sherlock Holmes, and seeing as I am surprisingly smart myself (or so I hope XD), I try to create fun characters who aren't the stereotypical morons like I hate seeing on most TV shows, cartoons, etc. (especially nowadays). And as my OC's are usually made from certain aspects of my own personality and so on, they tend to be somewhat like me. Besides, in her job she's actually SUPPOSED to be smart anyways, XD so I think Marvin might find her quite refreshing once he gets to know her... hopefully anyways. Lmfao. **

* * *

**"Captain and Commander"**

* * *

**"Detour and Deduction"**

Tyr'ahnee gasped in surprise as she and the doctor rushed to help her up. But the smaller royal just held up a hand. "I-I'm okay!" Kitna assured as she tried to push herself up. It took about a minute since her legs were all weak and wobbly, but she managed to pull herself back up to sit on the bed. "See? All good!"

The Queen of Mars rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh. "You need to be more careful, Princess." The doctor chided with a wave of his finger, before he began pulling off the top part of the gown to examine her back. "You're still healing."

Kitna made a small face at having been called "Princess", but otherwise allowed herself to be checked over. "Ah, I'm fine Doc. Just need to get up and move around. That's all." She said while flashing a reassuring smile to her cousin. She didn't like worrying Tyr'ie, and felt like a burden at times like this.

Once the physician had checked her over and deemed her well enough to leave, but that she should come back if anything felt amiss, Kitna thanked him and followed the Queen to her old room with a Centurion following behind. "See? Told you I was fine." She chirped confidently.

Tyr'ahnee quirked her brow skeptically. "Yes, well, it is still important to check." Kitna gave a noncommittal shrug as they stopped in front of her room. "Once you've cleaned up, the guard shall escort you to the throne room and then I'll have the prisoner brought in for interrogation."

Kitna frowned slightly at this but figured it better not to comment on her cousins choice of phrasing. "Yes, your Majesty." She said with a polite bow; knowing enough of what was to be expected despite their being family. And with that, the Queen left her to get cleaned up.

The young captain looked to the Centurion who just floated there staring back at her blankly. "So… do you know much about Commander X-2?" She couldn't help asking; thinking she might as well give it a shot.

Maybe finding out something about the Commander would help her figure out what to do. Seeing as all Tyr'ahnee could really tell her wasn't much except what had been mentioned earlier; mostly she talked about his ability to cook, and that he was a good military officer.

The robot perked right up at the question, which surprised her a little. It twiddled its metal talons like one eager to spill the beans about something. "What would you like to know, your Highness?" The guard inquired eagerly in a hushed tone; as if afraid said Commander might hear.

Kitna resisted the urge to chuckle at the automatons behavior as she considered its question. "What sort of person is he? Is he nice, mean, that sort of thing."

"Yes." The robot stated. She raised a curious eyebrow. "Yes, what?"

"He's nice and mean." Kitna smirked in amusement. "Okay, what else can you tell me about him besides that." At this, the guard seemed to catch on. "Well, if I had to describe him… I'd say he's kind of a geek." It told her with a light chuckle.

"As in he's smart or-" But the robot cut her off; not trying to be rude, but enjoying the chance to talk about what his boss was like and make fun of him some. "More like he's a whiny, skittish little mama's boy. But yeah… I guess he can be smart too." The Centurion finished in a way that made her think the robot didn't think very much of its commanding officer.

"Hmm… I see. He sounds like the kind of guy who would've gotten picked on as a kid." She mused, before she regarded the robot who burst out laughing. At her questioning look it calmed down some before it blew a circuit.

"_Used to_?! More like _still does_! I can't tell you how many times he's been kicked around by the Queen alone! Much less everyone else; and don't get me started on Captain Dodgers!" It gave a wave of its hand, though she was sure if she wanted to know, the mechanical minion would've gone on about Dodgers.

Well that certainly was a surprise. She hadn't expected to be told all of that. The young Protectorate officer frowned pensively for a moment with her arms folded. "Wait here for me. I'm going to get cleaned up, and then I want you to escort me somewhere. Understood?" Kitna said with resolve.

The robot quickly sobered at the stern expression she directed at it and gave her a salute. "Yes, your Majesty!" With a curt nod, she left to go get cleaned up in the bathroom connected to her bedroom, changed into some clothes her cousin had prepared for her while she'd been unconscious, and hurried back out to feel relief at seeing the robot not having budged an inch.

"Does the Commander have a room here?" She inquired curtly. "Err… yes, Princess. But I don't see-" It began bemusedly, before she held up a hand. "Then please take me to it."

It stayed still for a moment before awkwardly turning around and leading her to where the Commander's room could be found with a little "Okay". The robot thought the request was very odd, but she was a Princess technically. So there wasn't much it could do.

It seemed that Commander X-2's room was located on the floor below hers. And in fact, or so the robot had told her, was directly beneath her quarters. The guard opened the door for her and she carefully entered.

The room was similar to most of the others she knew to be in the palace, but this one was obviously lived in, as it had what she assumed to be X-2's possessions here and there. She went over to a shelf on a dresser; spotting some picture frames.

One held the picture of a rather short Martian man in an odd looking hunting outfit with a goofy hat and a green dog that towered over him that wore a cute little Martian uniform. "Is this the Commander?" She questioned the Centurion who came over at her words.

"Yes, that would be Martian Commander X-2 and his pet, K-9." Then she heard the sounds of it mutter with a snicker and what sounded like a picture being taken "What a goofy hat!" and she wondered if the robot planned to show the image later to its fellow bots to have a good laugh. Hmm… not very nice of them.

She regarded the man in the photo, as well as the few others that were there. Most of them were either of his dog, of him, or both. "How come he doesn't have any with his friends?" At this the robot snorted with laughter. "Friends?! What friends?"

'_Guess that answers that question…' _Kitna thought dryly; starting to find the robots attitude rather rude and distasteful. She wasn't very fond of people being mean without reason… especially if the person didn't deserve it. And she still wasn't sure if he did.

He didn't look like a bad guy; certainly short and lanky, and looked the type to be bullied. Definitely not like the jerks she'd encountered. Setting down one of the frames, she set off to see what other things could be discerned from his belongings. She was used to trying to figure people and situations out. Deduction and/or abduction was apart of being a good Captain; at least that's what her dad had taught her.

In his closest were a lot of sneakers and white gloves that all looked the same, a few changes of uniform; where instead of a chest plate, there was a pitch black long sleeve shirt and pants that looked like they'd probably blend in with a Martians complexion. But not much else.

His room was very orderly and clean; almost neat freak like. An interesting selection of books; a few cook books for beginners, some technical and science tombs, and for some odd reason a rather worn out looking one that was labeled "Unicorn Sculpting for Morons" which made her smirk in amusement.

Yeah, okay… definitely a geek. But she didn't mean that in a bad way. Heck, Petunia was a geek and they were best friends. Kitna was just trying to figure out what kind of person the Commander was, and from what she could tell by her findings, he didn't seem like the type of guy who deserved to be executed without a chance to explain things.

"Okay… well, I guess we should head on to the throne room then." Kitna informed the robot after putting back the Unicorn Sculpting book she'd flipped through back on the shelf. The two headed out the door; the Centurion about a foot or so off to her side.

"Was your invading of the Commander's privacy useful?" The robot inquired coolly. She frowned at its use of phrasing and found she didn't care for it. "Guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" Replied the young captain with a pensive look.

"Hey, you seem to know a lot about the Commander. Is it just you or the other robots as well?" The robot considered the question. "Quite a few of us. Why do you ask, your Majesty?" She rolled her eyes.

"First of all, call me Captain. I'm not really into the royal titles. And secondly, I was wondering if you might want to be my personal guard. You've been really helpful so far." The Centurion slowed and she quirked a brow.

It had been surprised by the offer; being a mechanical servant, praise was hardly given, despite it and its fellow guards being rather sentient. It thought over her offer and then replied in a rather bright tone. "I would be honored your-er, I mean, Captain."

"Likewise, um… do you have a name or something you like to be called?" She replied in kind, before wondering what to call her new robotic friend. "My serial number is R0D12, but beyond that, I do not have a name." It said a tad sadly.

"Hmm… how about… Rodney?" She offered. "R_od_ney…" The robot said; trying out the name. "I like it!" The guard, now known as Rodney, stated happily. "Good." She held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Rodney."

The robot hesitated for a moment before carefully offering her its clawlike hand and shaking hers. "Likewise, Captain." Rodney replied; using her own choice of phrasing from before.

Kitna smiled, but it quickly fell into an expression of bemused concern as the sound of muffled yelling could be heard coming from the direction of the throne room. "Well that can't be good…" She remarked to Rodney, before they hurried toward the sound.

* * *

**To be continued... **

**XD I got sick of saying "robot" and "Centurions" etc. so much (though I know I'll have to say it some more, but not as bad now hopefully) and went ahead and gave her a robot of her own to name. Why Rodney you may ask? I dunno really... maybe I watched too much "Courage the Cowardly Dog" as a child. Lmfao! Who knows! Nothing says Sci-fi like a robot buddy! X3**

**Until next chapter, tootles! And thank you for your reviews! :3**


	10. Nox on the Door

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Looney Tunes, Warner Brothers, Duck Dodgers, etc. If I DID, things would probably be interestingly weirder. XD I ONLY own MY OC(s).**

**Pairing(s): Commander X-2/Marvin the Martian and my OC Kitna Nox.**

**Author's Note(s): Play on of "knocks on the door". LoL**

* * *

**"Captain and Commander"**

* * *

**"Nox on the Door"**

About twenty minutes or so had passed, as Queen Tyr'ahnee was sitting in her throne room (on her throne of course), while waiting for Kitna to show up. She'd gone ahead and sent for Commander X-2 to be brought since her cousin probably wouldn't be long now.

She'd never known her to take very long getting cleaned up, and doubted much had changed. However, her thoughts were brought back to the present as the doors opened, and in came the Commander; his wrists and ankles shackled and having to be drug between two Centurions so that his feet dangled a few inches off the ground.

They tossed him at the foot of the steps to the throne like he was a sack of rank trash that they were more than happy to be rid of. He shot them a weary glare; knowing that they had never much cared for him and only obeyed him due to his status as the Martian Commander. _'Back stabbing trashcans…' _He thought bitterly.

"Commander X-2." Sternly spoke the voice of the Queen; causing his head to snap up to look at her imposing form. "Under normal circumstances, you would've already been executed. _But_, seeing as a request of unexpected kindness was asked of me, I have allowed you to continue breathing… _for now _at least." She finished with narrowing eyes; icy hatred dripping from every word.

The Martian Commanders eyes widened in horror at what his fate might be; his mind completely slipping the mention of someone having kindly requested he be allowed to live, for whatever reason it might be.

"Oh, thank you, your Majesty! I-" But his usual grateful voice sounded whiner and more grating than ever upon her ears; though technically the term was ear holes, despite their usage of phrasing things that weren't visible on their faces and heads.

"SILENCE, you _traitorous_ wretch!" Roared the already infuriated monarch; the feelings of his thankfully failed murder attempt upon her cousin, as well as that he had betrayed her and the people of Mars for having conducted himself in such a heinous manner, having gotten worse with each day she'd had to wait for Kitna to awaken.

It was around this time that Kitna had heard the loud ruckus and come to investigate; peeking through the crack between the doors and listening in to what was going on. The robot following her thought it was curious at first, but then joined in by peeking just a little above her head.

Marvin blanched and flinched at the harsh treatment; holding his manacled hands up in front of him weakly in defense. He'd never seen the Queen in such an angry state before. But he did as told and refrained from speaking further.

"Do you have any idea what your foolish actions almost caused?!" She raged, but was quelled if only slightly by the fact that all he did was shake his head to show he didn't. At least he remembered to be quiet.

Tyr'ahnee took a moment to collect herself and remember what her cousin had said. She really didn't have the patience to wait anymore; her emotions overrode it. "I want you explain to me, what exactly you thought you were doing when you attacked that ship. And you had better choose your words _very carefully_…" Warned the ruler in a low tone that Marvin thought was scarier than her yelling.

"W-well, you see, your Majesty…" He began meekly, having trouble meeting her heated gaze as he shifted; the rough carpet that was digging into his knees was starting to hurt. "I had been on the mission you'd sent me forth to accomplish, when I ran into Dodgers and we engaged in battle. But unfortunately, he was victorious… _yet again_." The short Martian admitted bitterly with a sigh; always hating having to relive a failure. Even more so when it included Dodgers.

"But then, as my damaged ship had been trying to return here to Mars, our sensors managed to pick up a Protectorate vessel, and so, seeing as hardly anything worked to the point that we could not confirm whose ship it was, I had to assume it was Dodgers coming to wreck further havoc upon either my ship, Mars, or as I feared, both!" His fear of the Queen's anger dissipated as his hatred for the duck quickly beat it back with a metaphorical plasma sword.

"And so, being in charge of protecting my home world, and all who reside upon it, I did the only thing I thought was the best course of action given the circumstances, and attacked." X-2 curled his fists as he spoke dramatically.

"Had I known that the one I was attacking was friend and not foe, I assure you, your Highness, I would have never so much as thought to behave in such a manner." He told her pleadingly with wide eyes; hoping she would believe and forgive him.

The Queen did not look very convinced. "So you just _happen_ to do battle with Captain Dodgers, and claim that he damaged your ship _so badly _that you not only lose the ability to communicate, BUT that you also cannot properly discern other vessels? Is that what you want me to believe?"

"Er… uhm… I want to say yes…" Marvin replied uncertainly; realizing how stupid it all sounded when said aloud. Tyr'ahnee glared menacingly, making him tremble a little; his bindings clinking softly.

"Commander, you try my patience, and I have so very little left." He uttered a small "I'm sorry" that made him sound like a little kid being badly scolded; at least Kitna thought so.

"I'll have you know that the one you assaulted and injured, was none other than my dear cousin who is to be Princess of Mars." The miffed monarch informed him acidly. His eyes grew large with shock. "Th-the… PRINCESS OF MARS?!" He cried loudly, completely dumbstruck.

"I didn't even know we had one!" The Commander blurted more to himself than anyone else; his finger pressed to where his lower lip should be. Kitna wasn't surprised. Her existence and affiliation with Mars was kept rather hush hush what with her being apart of the Galactic Protectorate and her parents living on Earth.

Her and her parents were sort of like Switzerland, in the fact that they were the neutral party amidst the on and off going tension between Mars and Earth. Kitna's being a captain helped with their relations, but only to a point.

And having not taken the Trials made it so that the people of Mars would not recognize her as anyone until she took them. At least that was the summed up version her parents had told her.

Tyr'ahnee rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Well we do. It isn't official yet, but that is part of why she's come here." The distraught and confused Commander wasn't quite sure how to take the news that he'd assaulted some mysterious princess.

"But… why haven't I ever heard of her? I'm the second in command for crying out loud! Eeep!" He expressed in a rather upset and whiny manner before squeaking at the warning look the Queen gave him. It helped settle his outburst.

"I have my reasons, though mostly it is due to the fact that she lived on Earth for most of her life, and that her father is a human." Marvin couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You mean to say my Queen, that the one to become _our _Princess, is some despicable half-breed of an Earth creature?!" It came out before he could register that it was a bad idea to insult a member of the royal family.

But his disgust on the matter of Mars having anything to do with that horrid mud ball of a planet, that could produce such vile scum as Dodgers, made him feel sickened and outraged to his very core.

"Funny… no one seemed to have much of a problem with my desire to marry Dodgers, and he is an _Earth creature_, as you so crassly put it." Tyr'ahnee retorted dangerously; rather surprised that the Commander had such animosity towards the planet and its many species, when she had merely assumed the only one he hated was Dodgers.

Unfortunately, he hadn't noticed her tone; being so taken aback by the news that a member of the royal Martian family could possibly be some foul Earthen mutt. "And we all saw how well that turned out, didn't we?" He countered derisively; causing the Queen's fingers to curl around the arms of her throne with a white knuckling grip; which in itself is quite a feat considering Martian skin is pitch black.

"Besides!" X-2 continued. "What makes you even consider her worthy of such a privilege as ruling?" At this, Tyr'ahnee's face held a smirk of wicked knowing. "Well, if she's good enough to be a Captain in the Galactic Protectorate, then she should make a fine ruler should the need arise."

Her eerily calm tone and the fact that this cur was also among the riffraff that Dodgers was apart of made him hate this unknown woman all the more. He hadn't met her yet, didn't even know her, but Marvin was certain that he would probably grow to loathe her as much as he did that dimwitted duck.

His fists clenched and unclenched as a tense hush fell over the room. The Queen felt rather smug at having shut him up. Even so, Tyr'ahnee couldn't believe he had said such things about Kitna.

Silence reigned on uncomfortably for about a minute or so as the Queen leaned back into her seat to wait for her cousin. And noticing she was waiting, Kit took that as her cue to enter; and did so by pushing open the doors.

* * *

**To be continued... **

**LOL! So, the long awaited meeting of Kitna and Marvin is about to commence! (the face to face one anyways). I have a whole explanation as to why Marvin hates Earth, etc. so much. So no worries. It'll be explained along the way. :3**

**Until next time, you lovelies you! Tootles! ;3**


	11. Miss Interpretation

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Looney Tunes, Warner Brothers, Duck Dodgers, etc. If I DID, things would probably be interestingly weirder. XD I ONLY own MY OC(s).**

**Pairing(s): Commander X-2/Marvin the Martian and my OC Kitna Nox.**

**Author's Note(s): Title is a play on "Misinterpretation" which is fun because as usual, it has more than one meaning. XD YAY for puns and wordplay!**

**Sorry this update took so long, but eh, life happens. LoL X3 Got caught up working on my other fics and stuff.**

* * *

**"Captain and Commander"**

* * *

**"Miss Interpretation"**

As the doors opened, the Queen's attention shifted to see the arrival of Kitna. She wondered what had taken so long, but thought that could wait until later. Tyr'ahnee stood to greet her, as the smaller female approached.

The Commander noticed the direction the Queen was looking, but when he tried to look, he found his view blocked by the two guards on either side of him. But as a figure passed by, did he find his eyes unconsciously drawn to her small yet sylphlike form.

And when she stood up beside Tyr'ahnee and turned to face him, did he feel like all the air had suddenly been sucked from his lungs and his chest tighten in an oddly nice yet painful way.

The Halfling wore a turquoise outfit that consisted of shoes like the Queen's, as well as a bandana to keep that snowy white hair out of her eyes, a bandeau top and billowed pants; none of which were see-through like Tyr'ahnee's, and seemed far more elegant because of it.

As well as traditional Martian jewelry similar to the Queen's, except the green gem was a much lighter shade and on her necklace rather than her forehead. And while this ensemble was tasteful and showed off her shapely lithe form, it was her ruby red eyes that stunned him the most.

But these sudden strange and slightly painful feelings made him feel anxious and baffled, and he didn't like it one bit. In fact, it only added to his anger that she made him feel all weird and not understand why.

Maybe it was some kind of sneaky Earth trick or this was how he felt disgusted at seeing a half-breed like her. Yeah… that had to be it. It couldn't be that she looked so good that it took his breath away. No way!

It had to be because she looked so hideous! What with her having a visible mouth and all. Yes, that sounded more like him. And when she coolly turned her attention upon him like she was studying him, he merely glowered back; wishing that for once looks could kill so that he could be rid of one less Earth pest.

His fists clenched hard enough to feel his nails digging through his gloves when a small, knowing smile curled those pouty red lips; like she knew something he didn't. And he very much hated that.

"Sorry to have made you wait, your Majesty." Kitna apologized with a slightly sheepish grin to her cousin, who seemed in much better spirits at the smaller woman's arrival; much to X-2's disdain. "It's quite alright, Kit. We were only going over a few things." Tyr'ahnee replied in kind.

Kitna moved to stand right beside her cousin, as the queen sat back down. "Kitna, this is Commander X-2." The Queen began the introduction with a gesture of the hand to Marvin.

"And this is my cousin, and your future Princess of Mars, should you live long enough to see it that is, Captain Kitna Nox of the Galactic Protectorate of Earth." Tyr'ahnee finished; eyes narrowing on the part mentioning Marvin's mortality.

He gulped at the possibility that he might die if unable to prove his innocence; somehow finding solace in blaming the blasted Earth mutt for his predicament. "Hello Commander… I wish we could've met under better circumstances." Kitna greeted politely; observing his reactions closely.

X-2 found he was slightly taken aback by her welcoming tone, despite the fact that he could've and had attempted to kill her; even if it was Dork Dodgers he was after, but was able to keep up his hateful attitude. "You and me both. Though I doubt it would've made much difference to how I feel about you." He told her dryly.

She couldn't help smirking on the inside at a chance to mess with him a little. If he was going to act hateful and mean, then Kitna was going to have some fun. "But Commander!" Kitna exclaimed coyly with a bashful wave of her hand. "We've only just met!"

Marvin's eyes bugged out comically, as his heart skipped a beat, and he felt inexplicably warm at the way she batted her eyelashes at him and spoke in a manner he found alarmingly charming.

He had to shake his head to snap out of it; reminding himself that he was supposed to hate her, not acting like a thunderstruck goof. Kitna's smile widened at his reaction; finding it interesting and also a little pleased seeing as he supposedly hated Earth creatures like her… or so he claimed.

It took a moment to compose himself, but when he did, he shot her a heated glare. Though it only upset him even more when he noticed it didn't faze the soon to be princess in the least. "Th-that's not what I meant!" He cried in vexation.

Tyr'ahnee watched their interactions and couldn't help finding it oddly entertaining to see her cousin fluster the Commander so. _'There she goes…' _The Queen thought as she tried not to chuckle at her quirky cousins antics.

"You mean, you're _not _confessing your love for me?" Kitna asked in the same falsely sweet and shy manner; feigning a look of hurt that made him hesitate slightly before he retorted; feeling more flustered by the halfling every minute.

"WH-WHAT?! No! Of course not!" His face felt oddly warm and he felt angrier to realize that she'd made him blush.

"So… does that mean you don't believe in love at first sight?" Kitna queried in a tone to match her look of fake hurt. Despite it being false, it still made his chest tighten in a weird way he didn't like. "That would be a definite _no_." He stated flatly; his arms crossed over his chest.

Both the Queen and Kitna found his reddening cheeks to be noteworthy; Kitna more so than her cousin, as Tyr'ahnee took it more for anger than anything else. "Oh really…" The lovely young captain began as she tilted her head slightly to the side and then smirked cockily.

"Should I walk by again then?" She teased; her voice lowering in a playful manner that made the poor Commander stare at her blushingly and dumbstruck before clenching his fists and looking like he wished he had his taser. "I'd very much prefer it if you didn't!" He gritted out acidly.

Tyr'ahnee cleared her throat; doing her best not to laugh at her cousins amusing little display. "Shall we proceed with the interrogation cousin?" Kitna nodded, but kept her mellow gaze upon X-2; much to his chagrin.

"The Commander informs me that his ship was so badly damaged that he was unable to communicate or discern other ships properly, so he assumed you were Captain Dodgers and commenced his assault upon your vessel." Tyr'ie explained curtly; ignoring X-2's existence entirely, which he found hurtful.

Why was it that the only attention he received wasn't from his Queen, but from that insolent little cur of a captain? "I see…" The half Martian woman, who was just an inch or so taller than Marvin, mused thoughtfully.

She took in the appearance of the Commander for the first time since having entered the room; having been too caught up in playing before, and she didn't like what she saw. Despite all his zealous disdain, he looked rather exhausted as if he hadn't been sleeping well if at all, as well as rather unkempt. Not something you'd see often from someone with a freakishly clean a room as his.

She could understand that being imprisoned while awaiting a judgment that could very well end your life could do that to you. Kitna had been captured by enemies before and had to get away.

So it was easy to see that her cousin had certainly made sure he was being punished even before a sentence was given. Not something Kitna approved of entirely, but she supposed she could understand Tyr'ie's side of things as well… Even if the young captain didn't take very kindly to it.

* * *

**To be continued... **

**TA DA! XD So, Marvin finally got a look at Kitna. LoL, I mean, I don't care how much you hate someone or supposedly hate them, you can always see if they're attractive or not in most cases; at least in this one. **

**Kitna is a surprisingly kind soul in contrast to her cousin Tyr'ie, and though this tends to confuse the Queen at times, they still manage to get along surprisingly well and fun stuff like that. **

**Until next chapter, tootles you lovelies you! ;3**


	12. Sticks and Stones

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Looney Tunes, Warner Brothers, Duck Dodgers, etc. If I DID, things would probably be interestingly weirder. XD I ONLY own MY OC(s).**

**Pairing(s): Commander X-2/Marvin the Martian and my OC Kitna Nox.**

**Author's Note(s): Yay! An update! LoL, been pretty busy on working on other things, plus life. Yah knowz, da usual. ^.^ But you guys/gals have been awesome to continue to stick with this fic, and for that many thanks and cookies.**

* * *

**"Captain and Commander"**

* * *

**"Sticks and Stones"**

There were a few minutes of tension as Kitna muddled this over. "Huh… so… what you're saying is… I came all the way to Mars, just to get sacked? Couldn't you have done that over the phone?" The smartass captain asked with an air of humor; referring to the manner in which X-2 had snared her.

The Martian Queen couldn't help smiling as the tension broke as a few Centurions quietly exchanged looks and then sniggered. She shook her head; trying to put on a stern face and failing. "This is serious, Kitna! He tried to kill you!" The smaller of the two gave an airy shrug before regretting the action as she was still pretty sore.

"Yeah, I know. And I'm pretty peeved about that, but eh, sounds like a mistake to me. I mean, granted, it was a _seriously_ messed up case of mistaken identity, but I'm alive at least." Kitna reasoned coolly; causing Marvin to stare at her in a manner that would've been described as his jaw dropping, should he have had a visible mouth with which to show agape.

"But if you had only heard what he'd said about you earlier!" Tyr'ahnee told her in surprise. "I did." Kitna confessed; much to the shock of both monarch and prisoner. "And I still don't think he deserves to die… if I did, I'd be just as bad as all who have spoken so ill of me. And that just doesn't sit right with me, Tyr'ie."

"How can we be sure what he's saying is true though? Mars has already been betrayed by Z-9." And although Kit could understand her cousins reasons for concern, she couldn't help wondering if Tyr'ie just wanted to punish the Commander because of what he almost did.

"A very good point, but one easily put to rest." The shorter royal smiled softly while placing her hand lightly on Tyr'ahnee's forearm in a reassuring manner; drawing a narrowing of angry eyes from X-2.

"All you have to do is check the ships log. It records everything done on the vessel, and is the hardest part of it to destroy. Like the black boxes in Earthen transportation vehicles." The captain explained.

"Oh! I'd completely forgotten about that!" Tyr'ie admitted with a hand to where her lips were. X-2 felt his eye twitch slightly before wondering why he hadn't thought to bring that helpful fact up. Would've saved him a heap of trouble.

'_Curse that crafty Earth creature!'_ He thought; before hearing that little voice in the back of his mind (also known as a conscience) telling him she'd just helped him, but he didn't want to listen to it. Listening to it always made him behave nicely and hope for things towards those who usually ended up horribly screwing him over somehow.

"Very well then! Guards, take the Commander back to his cell until this "ships log" has been found and we have seen what it holds." And with that he was abruptly hoisted up between the robots and hauled away.

Kitna watched the distraught looking commander being taken away with a slight frown. "You shouldn't worry. On the second or third day I remembered to ask if they were feeding him." Her cousin tried to reassure; though by the monarchs tone, it was obvious she didn't much care for the Commander.

"And had they?" Kitna's eyebrow raised curiously. "Hmm… you know… I forgot to ask." Tyr'ahnee mused before shrugging. "You know, I'm surprised you stuck up for him after everything that's transpired."

It was Kitna's turn to shrug nonchalantly. "Well you know what they say Queen Tyr'ie… Sticks and stones, and all that junk." The taller woman shook her head slightly and smiled at how easy going the other was trying to be.

"If you say so." But Tyr'ahnee knew the reason Kitna didn't like retaliating if it could be avoided was due to the fact that she didn't want to sink down to the same level as the losers who'd treated her so wrongly in the past. It made sense to her cousin, and she knew better than to argue with the short captain.

Tyr'ahnee ordered a Centurion to go and fetch the log of the Commander's ship. While they waited, Kitna asked what had been going on since she'd been unconscious and if Cadet Petunia was okay. And was quite grateful when the Queen happily began to tell her all about it.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**I feel bad for Marvin/X-2, but at the same time... eh. LoL Thankfully for him, Kitna reflects the nicer more forgiving side of me for reasons of her own, and my own too. X3 **

**Until next chapter, stay awesome! ;3**


End file.
